


Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

by Littlelich96



Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Demons, Digestion, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Oral Vore, Same Size, Soft Vore, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelich96/pseuds/Littlelich96
Summary: Keep you friends close but your business partners at a distance. when money is on the line, things just might get...tasty?





	Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

**Author's Note:**

> updated version of a crappy thing i did on my eka's...I intend to finish it this time though!!!

The heat on his cheeks grew more vibrant as he touched the denim clad thighs in front of him, a crooked smile made all the more crinkled by the amount of cheap booze and shots he’d downed. He’d been foolishly trusting and perhaps willingly ignorant of the fact that the one providing the drinks had himself not seemed at all inhibited, in hindsight not drinking even half the amount of alcohol provided. Either way Ryan looked over his black tinted shades, the red glint ever so slightly apparent as his ability to both discipline himself and to care about the consequence involved in not keeping a façade of mortality at the forefront were drowned in bitter sweet spirits. Some slurred words of affection trickled out of his mouth full of clean but jagged teeth, chipped and misaligned almost comically, and he leaned in to the sun painted face looking into the eyes so dark and revealing. There was a predatory look in those eyes that in his intoxicated state he mistook for lust, a hunger of the heart and hips, not of the mind and stomach. By the time it registered to him that the sneering mouth he had come to know as, if not friendly, amicable at the least, was moving far to fast and opening far too wide, it was only by a faint margin did the thought of “wait…” cross his mind.

The sudden jarring darkness followed soon by a damp, stickiness, sobered him partially, and as jaws less human than he was expecting gripped his shoulders and hands held firm his wrists on those denim legs, he tried to twist and pull away to no avail. with swift jerking motions, the jaws walked over him, and the moist darkness deepened as he heard the heavy breathing from within an the steady but fierce heart beat of a creature all too familiar with this process. Ryan felt his feet hit the floor as the angle of his body was used as leverage to keep him moving steadily down the mercenary’s gullet and into the gut well trained to handle even the most active targets. 

As he felt the flesh around him begin to expand and his body curl into the snug space, he sobered up fully and fear turned quickly into anger. He began to writhe, kicking and squirming and screaming profanities and just how big of a mistake that was. He hit the bottom suddenly as his would-be assassin stood up straight and presumably moved to take a more comfortable position in which to rest while his stomach took are of Ryan over the next several hours. The chest above him rumbles as Izzy lets out a belch loud enough to hear through the surrounding walls of flesh

“You’re not going to like how this ends you over grown pest!!” Ryan growls as he fights against the pulsing folds. Izzy chuckles, the walls tensing as he does, and Ryan feels him roughly rub his now distended belly.

“you know what? I’m not. Cuz it means less business from your dumbass making enemies left and right, but I think six figures makes up for that…besides I’ve been waiting for this, but I didn’t have a good enough excuse, but damn that was worth the wait…or should I say? Weight?” Izzy’s southern drawl began to sneak through as his self-satisfied gloating oozed the sadistic grin Ryan couldn’t see.

Even as the thick slime around him began to burn and his skin began to blister, the sounds he made were more a guttural roar of rage and betrayal than of fear. As he began to tire himself out, he trembled and twitched, seething with contempt, before he began to fade out of consciousness completely as the slick walls churned rhythmically, pulling him into a heavy sleep.

~✧~✧~✧~

Izzy sat there in the chair, a smirk of sweet sadistic victory turning up the corner of his normally unwavering mask of stoicism. With his gut full and heavy, he leaned back as he felt the writhing and kicking gently subsiding and the groaning and grumbling of his belly replace the raging and cursing. He rubbed the taut skin that was exposed beneath his with undershirt, his shirt unbuttoned and framing his bulge stomach. His belly button had pushed out of his tummy, sticking out of the flushed bump in his middle. 

“well now, that wasn’t so hard now was it? Nice of you to finally cooperate with something for once.” Izzy let out a satisfied burp as his stomach gurgled, “don’t get antsy now and prove me wrong before I bring your bones back to Slade….and those stupid glasses….”

Izzy began to doze off as well, the moaning of his belly as it digested his friend, soothing his tired mind and body.

~✧~✧~✧~

The vague feeling warm flesh was at first comforting as he slowly ebbed back into awareness. No longer wet and slimy he was at first confused by his surroundings before he was reminded of his predicament as he tried to stretch himself only to find his surroundings, though slightly less claustrophobic, still trapping him in fleshy darkness. The pop as his back was pulled back in place after being hunched and huddled up for so long was a relief, but Ryan knew better than to trust that notion of relative relief. As his auditory sense had returned, so did his sight, though it was useless for the time being, taste and smell irrelevant though they were, followed, and as his tactile senses regained awareness, he sighed heavily in frustration.

He felt incredibly stupid for letting himself be lulled into such a compromising situation with that back stabbing self-serving son of a bitch he called a partner. He’d let himself get too comfortable, too trusting, now look where that landed him!! Eaten, picked clean, and sitting in the bastard gut waiting for him wake up from his tryptophan nap…at least he hadn’t woken up in a variable hot tub of stomach acid half-digested meat with the flesh still melting off his bones… He was better than this Dammit!! Smarter!! More cunning!! He had an empire!! A whole network of runners and sellers, traders, buyers, thugs and goons!! He was bribing shady republics off planet for fucks sake!! He had title and rank!! AND SLADE HAD BOUGHT IZZY’S BID FOR SIX FIGURES!? Insulting….Disgusting….He was worth more than six goddamn figures, that fucking cheapskate….Izzy’s snoring pulled him out of his grumbling and he remembered he was not yet free to go and accost Slade for that kind of low blow to his ego….six figures...

Ryan rolled himself into position and as hard as he could, braced his back and shot his legs forward making the stomach stretches sharply and suddenly. He heard the accompanying “ACK!!” and groaning as Izzy was abruptly jerked awake. He grumbled a bit before settling back down, but Ryan was awake and not in the mood to wait patiently. He kicked again followed by rising to jam his shoulder into the hitman’s diaphragm and loudly proclaiming

“UP YOU FAT PRICK!! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD LITTLE CHUCKLE OUT OF THIS!!!” Izzy stirred groggily but Ryan’s jerking seemed to get the message across as he left him moving no doubt into the bathroom to cough up his prize to cash into Slade, that cheeky cheater… the muscles around him hitched as Izzy coughed a few times before gagging.

~✧~✧~✧~

Hazy and lightheaded Izzy stumbled into the bathroom and shrugged off his plaid shirt before settling himself on the side of the tub, his stomach significantly softer, so much that he couldn’t make out the angry grumbling within, but especially through the fog of sleepiness. Opening his throat, he hacked a bit before feeling the contents of his stomach catch and start to be pushed back up. It wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world, but it was a limitation he had to live with and spitting up bones wasn’t the worst thing that he’d had to do in this career so he couldn’t really complain. He hardly paid attention to the remains as he heard them hit the chipped floor of the tub and turned around to sit with his back against the side on the tile floor

The blurry sleepiness was clearing up, but a sound caught his ear, a groan… That was the worst sound he could imagine at that moment… his eyes shot open and he stayed frozen, stone faced, and silent as he heard the click and crack of…no…no…tapping on white porcelain…

“You forgot my glasses….” A hand was on his shoulder, sticky and using him to steady itself as the body that followed got shakily out of the tub and leaned over him, dripping thick mucus onto the tile and his left side. He looked up cautiously at the figure heaving in exhaustion but not breathing, damp hair that bled from red to orange to yellow stuck to the head….not a head, a skull, glaring down at him with red beads of light bearing an expression of exasperated frustration out of dark otherwise empty sockets.

“no this is not happening…”

“my glasses dick head, I want them back…” Ryan’s voice was irritated and rough, like he had sore throat, and the jaws moved with the speech almost seeming to form the right shape and yet not because these were teeth not lips. Izzy’s own mouth twisted into a disbelieving grimace as it dawned on him that things had very much not gone according to plan.

“you’ve got to be kidding me! I knew you were stubborn but jesus! I guess I’m not getting paid now!” Izzy threw up his arms at the absurdity.

“oh no how sad, now don’t make me ask again.” Ryan gripped Izzy’s shoulder tighter, more threateningly, and leaned over him with more menace than weakness now, the red light narrowing into a glare. The two held gazes for a minute like a standoff before Ryan swiftly snatched the aviators off Izzy’s face and straighten up somehow looking very much like a very soggy, bony, bird of prey but no less intimidating for it. He held the aviators in one hand and held out the empty one expectantly.

“this isn’t poss-OOF!” Izzy doubled over as the sharp heel of Ryan’s foot hit the rounded pudge of his belly, 

“Fuck! Ok! Here’s your stupid glasses!!”

He choked for a second on the metal before pulling them the rest of the way out of his throat and putting them soundly in the open hand. Ryan returned his aviators and somehow managed to get the round spectacles to sit on the remaining bridge of his hollow nose like pince-nez frames. Running fingers through the slightly dryer hair to untangle it, Ryan began to strut towards to door.

“where do you think your going?” Izzy was still in shock and quite honestly confused and a bit terrified that Ryan would decide to retaliate more aggressively…. namely with a gun.

“I’m going to give Slade a piece of my mind since he seems to be missing a good part of his own thinking he can put a target on my back for six fucking figures!!!”


End file.
